Jūgo
|Zdjęcie=Jūgo.png;Część II Jūgo Gaiden.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=重吾 |Rōmaji=Jūgo |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Shūhei Sakaguchi |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=1 Października |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 2=18-19 |Wzrost część 2=202,1 cm |Waga część 2=75,8 kg |Klasyfikacja=Mędrzec |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Kekkei Genkai Klanu Jūgo, |Unikalne cechy=Absorpcja Czakry |Przynależność=Otogakure, Akatsuki |Drużyna=Taka |Klan=Klan Jūgo |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=348 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=116 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Powieść=Naruto Jinraiden: Dzień w którym zawył wilk |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Powieść }} jest shinobi pochodzącym z nienazwanego klanu, który był przetrzymywany w Północnej Kryjówce należącej do Orochimaru. Twierdził, że udał się do Orochimaru z własnej woli z nadzieją, że ten uleczy jego napady gniewu. Został później zwerbowany do grupy Sasuke Uchihy o nazwie Taka, która w chwili stworzenia nosiła nazwę "Hebi". Przeszłość thumb|left|Jūgo i Kimimaro.Jūgo jest zazwyczaj cichy, skromny i spokojny, ale kiedy wpada w swój szał, osoby znajdujące się wokół niego mają marne szanse na przeżycie. Pewnego razu stał się tak bardzo wściekły, że zniszczył całą wieś. To spowodowało, że inni nazywali go "Wagą", gdyż wszystko mogło przechylić szalę i spowodować wpadnięcie w szał. Przeklinając swoje istnienie, zamieszkał w odludnej jaskini, żeby nikomu nie zrobić krzywdy. Trwało to aż do momentu poznania Kimimaro, który sam był ostatnim żyjącym przedstawicielem klanu Kaguya, i który przyszedł do Juugo. Po udaniu się z Kimimaro, Jūgo stał się jednym z obiektów badań Orochimaru. Po zbadaniu, Orochimaru był w stanie wyizolować enzymy we krwi Jugo, które powodowały przemianę. Wyodrębniając je, Sannin był w stanie wykorzystać je do produkcji podobnej, ale bardziej kontrolowanej, działającej na inne osoby, prowadząc do utworzenia przeklętej pieczęci. W miarę upływu czasu, Kimimaro umarł i Jūgo zamknął się z dala od innych, gdyż znów nie był w stanie się kontrolować. Osobowość thumb|Jūgo, kiedy nie jest zdenerwowany.Chociaż początkowo wydawał się dość krwiożerczy, Karin zauważyła, że jest to jego normalne zachowanie, gdy był wściekły, Jūgo sam nie chce nikogo zabić. Napady złości u Jūgo są dość przypadkowe, a więc powodów, przez które wpada w szał jest wiele. Jedynym powodem, dla którego zgodził się iść z Sasuke jest to, że uważa Sasuke jako jedyną osobę zdolną uniemożliwić mu zabijanie ludzi, podczas gdy jest rozwścieczony, za pomocą Sharingana lub też swoich wężów. Przed Sasuke to Kimimaro trzymał w szachu Jūgo, jak i Kimimaro był jedyną osobą, z którą wszedł w bliższy kontakt stając się wielkimi przyjaciółmi. Po tym jak Kimimaro poświęcił swoje życie podczas podróży Sasuke do Orochimaru, Jūgo uważał, że duch Kimimaro nadal żyje w Sasuke. Suigetsu nie mógł znieść Jūgo na początku, i powiedział, że jednym z powodów dla którego chciał zabrać miecz Zabuzy Momochiego, jest właśnie on. Karin zauważyła, że Jūgo jest psychicznie niestabilny, co potwierdziło się, gdy Jūgo mruczał do siebie o to, kogo zabije, określając płeć. Dyskutując na temat zespołu Sasuke Uchihy z pozostałymi członkami Akatsuki, Pain, nazwał Jūgo "Jūgo Dwóch Stron Wagi" (天秤 の 重 吾, Tenpin no Jugo, mianowicie "Bipolarny Jūgo") z odniesieniem do jego podwójnej osobowości. Wygląd Jūgo ma na lewej ręce symbol w kształcie uchwytu. Jest najwyższą, bez liczenia zwierząt, postacią w serii, którego dokładna wysokość wynosi 202,1 cm. Jūgo nosi czarną koszulę, spodnie tan i purpurową zasłonę. Po tym jak Taka sprzymierzyła się z Akatsuki, nosił na sobie płaszcz Akatsuki. Jūgo ma kolczaste pomarańczowe włosy i zwykle spokojną twarz. Jednak, gdy chodzi o jego mordercze strony, jego skóra ciemnieje i rosną mu różne bronie i dodatki do zaspokojenia jego sytuacji podczas bitwy, jak również obłąkany wygląd. Umiejętności Jūgo jest w stanie rozumieć i komunikować się ze zwierzętami, takimi jak ptaki, i jest w stanie prosić je, aby mu pomogły zrealizować zadania, działając w charakterze zwiadowców i zbierania informacji, których są świadkami. Transformacja Mędrca thumb|left|Jūgo podczas swojej częściowej transformacji.Jūgo jest początkiem Juinjutsu Orochimaru, wykorzystując jego płyny do tworzenia różnych wariacji przeklętych pieczęci dla jego naśladowców. Jest on także w stanie wykorzystać swoją siłę w pełnym zakresie, bez pogarszania własnego ciała. W przeciwieństwie do tych, którzy otrzymali przeklętą pieczęć, Jūgo nie jest ograniczony do jednej transformacji i może wejść w jakąkolwiek formę, odpowiednią dla danej sytuacji. Może zmienić w się w dowolną formę niemal natychmiast i może izolować transformację do określonych części jego ciała. Jeśli wchodzi w pełną przemianę, Jūgo zyskuje ogromny zastrzyk mocy, ale traci swój umysł na rzecz swojej morderczej strony. Jak w przypadku wszystkich przeklętych przemian, skóra Jūgo staje się ciemna z czarnymi twardówkami w oczach. W jego poziomie 2, Jūgo jest bardzo elastyczny, przedstawiając to, gdy IV Raikage trafił w jego ramię i klatkę piersiową i udało mu się kontratakować z łatwością.thumb|Jūgo tworzy siekierę.Jūgo zmienił swoje ciało w różne formy podczas występów. W swoim debiucie, zmienił swoje lewe ramię na barani tłok, aby zwiększyć swoją moc przebijania, a następnie zmienia ją w potężne ostrze siekiery do walki z mieczem Suigetsu. Podczas, gdy Taka walczyła z Zabójczą Pszczołą, Jūgo tworzy wzmacniacze na ramieniu, która pozwalała mu rzucać jego kolegami z zespołu, gdy pojawiało się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy wszedł do pełnej formy 2 poziomu, podczas walki Taki z Czwartym Raikage, zrobił kilka armat czakry na plecach, które były w stanie zdewastować okolicę.thumb|Pełna transformacja Jūgo.|leftJūgo uważa tych, którzy otrzymali jedną z Przeklętych Pieczęci Orochimaru za swoje marne "kopie". Później okazało się, że z Przeklętą Pieczęcią, był on w stanie dać im trochę swojego ciała, aby uzdrawiać czyjeś rany. Ma to jednak negatywny wpływ na niego, kurcząc go i dając mu ogólniej młody wygląd. Może podobnie absorbować ciała innych, aby leczyć swoje urazy i powrócić do swojej pierwotnej "dorosłej" formy, choć nie wykorzystał wtedy Przeklętej Pieczęci. Część II Misja pogoni za Itachim thumb|Jūgo powstrzymany przez węże Sasuke. Po pokonaniu Orochimaru i rekrutacji Suigetsu oraz Karin, Sasuke Uchiha udał się do Północnej Bazy Orochimaru, by dołączył do niego Jūgo. Początkowo nie chciał połączyć siły z Sasuke, więc wykorzystał swoją Przeklętą Pieczęć, ale potem przestraszył się tego by umyślnie zabić Sasuke. Potem dołączył do nowo powstałego Hebi, a celem jej było dopaść i zabić członka Akatsuki, Itachiego Uchihę, starszego brata Sasuke. Jūgo później wyrusza do wielu ukrytych baz należących do Akatsuki, gdzie w jednej z nich Sasuke stoi z klonem Itachiego, który zaproponował by walczyli w twierdzy klanu Uchiha. Jūgo wraz z pozostałymi członkami Hebi i Kisame Hoshigakim czekali do końca konfrontacji. Atak Paina Po śmierci Itachiego i edukacji Sasuke na temat prawdziwego oblicza jego brata w przeszłości, opowiedzianej thumb|left|Jūgo atakuje Bee.przez Madarę Uchihę, Jūgo i inni członkowie Hebi zostali zreformowani na Takę. Po tym jak sprzymierzyli się z Akatsuki, Taka została wysłana do przechwycenia Ośmioogoniastej Bestii, w celu wyodrębnienia jej z gospodarza, Zabójczej Pszczoły. Po zinfiltrowaniu Kumogakure konfrontują się z Jinchūrikim, i ten od razu pokonuje Suigetsu. Kiedy Jūgo próbuje go pokonać, też zostaje powalony przez Zabójczą Pszczołę za pomocą miecza Suigetsu, pierwotnie należącym do Zabuzy Momochiego. Po tym jak Sasuke został ciężko ranny, mówi Karin, że nie ma wystarczającej ilości chakry, aby go uzdrowić i zaczyna tchnąć trochę z swojego ciała do Sasuke, lecząc rany, mówiąc, że to działa kompatybilnie z jego Przeklętą Pieczęcią. To jednak w pewien sposób nadało mu młodzieńczy wygląd. Kiedy ich zespół zaczął pracować razem, Jūgo ukierunkował się na usuwanie jego kolegów przed niebezpieczeństwem, choć początkowo sprzeciwił się ratowaniu Karin, myśląc, że umrze z Amaterasu Sasuke. Sasuke w końcu przechwytuje Pszczołę, choć fałszywe, i Jūgo zabiera resztę członków drużyny Taki. Podczas odpoczywania Taki, w jednej z kryjówek Akatsuki, Karin wyczuła szpiega śledzącego ich. Jūgo i Sasuke poszli i ujęli go w ciągu krótkiej chwili. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Taka później określa swoim następnym celem Konohę. Po drodze zostali jednak zatrzymani przez Tobiego,thumb|Jūgo rusza wraz z Taką na Konohę. który poinformował ich, że Konoha została już zniszczona. Zetsu, który nagle pojawia się, wyjaśnia, że pewien człowiek, imieniem Danzō został mianowany Hokage. Zgodnie z radą Tobiego i jego rozkazami, Sasuke zmienia ich cel na szczyt Kage. Taka następnie kieruje się za Zetsu, który dzieli się na dwa ciała. Jūgo i reszta Taki przybyli do Kraju Żelaza, a Suigetsu sprawdza obszar i stwierdza, że jest tutaj wiele straży. Sasuke mówi Jūgo, by wykorzystał zwierzęta w celu znalezienia najmniej strzeżonej trasy. Ich obecność szybko odkryto i Sasuke zabija samurajów, którzy przychodzą po nich. Kiedy Karin staje się zaabsorbowana martwiąc się o Sasuke, Jūgo mówi o jej dalszych poszukiwaniach Danzō, ażeby pomóc Sasuke. thumb|left|Jūgo atakuje Czwartego Raikage.Taka jest atakowany przez ninja Chmury, których Jūgo określa jako dwóch jōninów i Czwartego Raikage. Znając ich obecność, Karin zostaje utrudniona lokalizacja Danzō bez narażania siebie, Jūgo postanawia zabić ich. Wchodzi w drugi poziom Przeklętej Pieczęci i wchodzi do swojego zbrodniczego stanuthumb|Jūgo wysysa siłę życiową strażnika. psychicznego. Raikage szybko wbija go w ścianę, przez uderzenie w jego tarczą ochronną, którymi osłonił piersi. Choć pozornie wydawał się być martwy, Jūgo uformowuje kilkadziesiąt działek, z których zostają wystrzelone pociski prosto na Raikage. Wierząc, że Raikage jest martwy, Jūgo przygotowuje się do ataku na kogoś innego, ale zostaje następnie uderzony z łokcia przez Raikage. Jūgo rozbija się o ścianę i wydaje się stracić przytomność. thumb|left|Jūgo w przebraniu samuraja.W trakcie rozwoju walki, Sasuke niszczy pokój, w którym są i Jūgo, po odzyskaniu przytomności, został pochowany w gruzach. On pochłania ciało pobliskiego samuraja, goi rany i powraca do stanu dorosłości. Jest on później widziany z Suigetsu, i sugeruje, żeby iść po Sasuke. Jūgo mówi mu, aby tego nie robić, ponieważ zostaną oni zabici. Jednak Suigetsu mówi, że ma plan. Starają przebrać się za samurajów do ucieczki z powierzchni, ale szybko zostają odkryci. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja thumb|right|Suigetsu wyłamuje cele Jūgo. Gdy wojna została rozpoczęta, Suigetsu i Jūgo uciekają z ich celi w Kraju Żelaza, po zajęciu się strażnikami i stwierdzeniu, że ochrona znacznie zmalała. Jūgo uważa, że powinni poszukać Sasuke, ale odwdzięczając się, pomaga znaleźć miecz Suigetsu. Decydują również, że powinni poszukać Karin. Gdy nie byli w stanie znaleźć broni Suigetsu, Jūgo pyta go dlaczego traktuje to bardzo poważnie. Suigetsu mówi mu trochę na temat Siedmiu Szermierzy Ninja Mgły, mówiąc o ich mieczach, a także o tych, którzy nosili je w przeszłości. Jūgo dowiaduje się, że marzeniem Suigetsu jest zreformowanie Szermierzy i stanie się ich liderem. Suigetsu stwierdza również, że jest milszy niż Karin. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny Jūgo i Suigetsu uciekają z ziemi samurajów. Idą przez las i dyskutują o ich planach. Gdy Jūgo zastanawia się czy z Karin i Sasuke w porządku, Suigetsu mówi mu, że jeśli połączą się z Sasuke i Karin, nie doszłoby do szczęśliwego spotkania z powodu tego, że Karin chce Sasuke dla siebie w celu uwiedzenia go. Gdy kontynuują dyskusję, Jūgo pyta czy powinni kontynuować szukanie mieczy czy też znaleźć Sasuke i Karin, a Suigetsu mówi mu, że będą nadal wchodzić Karin w drogę, co jest jego drugą ulubioną rzeczą po zbieraniu mieczy. Kontynuują podróż do jednej z kryjówek Orochimaru. Po zdobyciu informacji od ptaków na temat wojny, które obecnie trwa, Jūgo kwestionuje motywy Suigetsu zostania z Taką. Podczas ich konserwacji, Jūgo traci kontrolę nad sobą i brutalnie atakuje Suigetsu, wysyłając górną część jego wodnego ciała na zderzenie z ścianą. To odkrywa sekretny pokój Orochimaru, a w nim informacje, o których Suigetsu stwierdza że są cenne dla nich. thumb|left|Suigetsu i Jūgo znajdują Sasuke. Później, gdy Sasuke zostaje zalany myślami koncentrującymi się na tym kim jest, Jūgo i Suigetsu przebijają się przez sufit i wchodzą. Suigetsu bada ciało Kabuto, podczas gdy Jūgo bada Anko, przy czym ten ostatni stwierdza, że kobieta żyje. Gdy Sasuke pyta się o ich cel przybycia tutaj, Suigetsu podaje mu zwój — z czym oznajmia, że z tym ich grupa Taka może rządzić światem — i uświadamia go o obecności wskrzeszonego Madary choć Itachi zmusił Kabuto do uwolnienia Przywołania: Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, pozostawiając Sasuke w zaskoczeniu. Jūgo później pomaga Sasuke w wskrzeszeniu Orochimaru poprzez danie Sasuke części ciała Kabuto. Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Atakuje Gry Video Jūgo jest grywalną postacią w następujących grach: Ciekawostki * Imię "Jūgo" jest utworzone ze znaków kanji oznaczające "ciężki/srogi" (重) i "siebie" (吾), co jest prawdopodobnym nawiązaniem do jego rozmiaru oraz temperamentu. * Data urodzin Jūgo, 1 października, czyni go astronomiczną wagą, co może być nawiązaniem do jego pseudonimu. * Pomimo posiadania przez Jūgo akces do Transformacji Mędrca, żadna z jego technik nie jest umieszczona na liście jako senjutsu w czwartym datebooku. * Według datebooków: ** Hobby Jūgo to leśne kąpiele i zabawy z ptakami. ** Ulubionymi potrawami Jūgo są małe ryby i wołowina podczas, gdy nie przepada za kurczakiem. ** Sam Jūgo nie chce z nikim walczyć. Jednakże, będąc pod wpływem swojej brutalnej strony, chciałby walczyć z każdym. ** Osobowość Jūgo została opisana jako tchórzliwa oraz brutalna. ** Ulubionym wyrażeniem Jūgo jest: . ** Jūgo nie ukończył żadnej oficjalnej misji. Cytaty * (Do Sasuke) * (Do Suigetsu) Źródła Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Akatsuki